BitterSweet
by Tiffany0314
Summary: Betrayal. Unfaithfulness. Heartbreak. It corrupted the once sweet, innocent Kagome to become an emotionless, independent woman as well as the most intimidating lawyer in all Japan. But what corruped the once sweet girl? How long will she be able to secret
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Lies. Betrayal. Unfaithfulness. Heartbreak. It corrupted the once sweet, innocent Kagome Higurashi to become an emotionless, independent woman as well as the most feared and intimidated lawyer in all Japan. But what corrupted the once sweet girl? More like _who_. How long will she be able to keep her secret before the past rears its ugly head? It looks like she's not the only one looking for some revenge though. Sesshomaru, former CEO of Inu Inc., knows the perfect way to get revenge on the one person he hates most. Make the ex his beloved brother still has feelings for fall for him. It'll be more of a challenge than he once anticipated, though. He, too, harbors a deep, dark secret that could forever change life as he knows it. But as the saying goes, "All secrets have to come out sooner or later". Isn't it all just bittersweet?

**Chapter 1**

"What happened, Kagome? Inuyasha called and asked me if I knew where you were, saying that you never returned home last night. Is something wrong?" a motherly-toned voice asked on one line of the mid-afternoon phone conversation.

The distressed onyx-haired beauty sighed, "It's a long story, Sango. I'm okay, though. I'm staying at a hotel for a while. Don't tell Inuyasha where I am or that you even got a hold of me, alright?"

"Sure, if that's what you want, but why? What's going on? You're really starting to worry me."

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to prevent the oncoming migraine she could feel steadily approaching. It was going to be a long day.

"It's complicated. In short, I think Inuyasha's enjoying his last few months as a bachelor a bit too much, if you know what I mean. Yet strangely there's this nagging feeling in my gut telling me that it's been going on far longer than I can imagine," she could hear a muffled gasp as the words left her mouth, switching the phone to the opposite ear.

"As in he's… he's cheating on you?" too impatient to bother waiting for Kagome's response, she continued, "That's terrible! I can't believe he would do such a thing. He always seemed like such a gentleman. He was such a friendly guy, too."

"Yeah, well I guess he was a bit _too _friendly," she muttered under her breath, rolling her cobalt blue eyes at her own stupidity.

"Well look at it this way: At least you never married him."

Good old Sango; always trying to see the light in the darkest situations.

"I suppose so, but I would have in about four months if I didn't discover the real reason behind his late nights at the office. I feel like such an idiot! I can't believe I didn't notice the signs that were so plainly in sight."

"Don't berate yourself over something that could not have been so easily spotted. You couldn't have known. Just be happy that you caught him before it was too late. Now you can finally get out of the house and come dancing with me and the girls like we did back in the day. I wonder if that cute bartender still works there. Last I heard, he thought you were pretty cute. Try not to get too carried away though, alright Kagome?" she laughed softly, trying to lighten the mood.

She tried to sound as casual as possible, but instead nervously said, "Oh, I don't think that will be a problem. I doubt I'll be drinking for another six or so months."

It was completely silent for what seemed like forever until the soon-to-be college graduate finally heard, "My house. Now," and the line went dead.

_~*Bittersweet*~_

Stepping out of the Chevy Silverado 1500, Kagome slammed the door and jogged up the steps of the worn, brick New York apartment. Knocking on the door with the bronze numbers reading 403, a brunette woman with hazelnut colored eyes answered almost immediately, pulling her in for a quick welcome hug.

"Kagome-Chan, how are you doing? Come in, come in." she ushered her guest inside, leading her to the couch to have a seat. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure. Do you still have my favorite kind?" she accepted, picking at the barely noticeable specks of lint on her dark denim jeans.

She nodded, "Peppermint? Of course; I know how much you love it."

Sango left the room to prepare the kettle, giving the other woman time to gather her jumbled thoughts.

She came back minutes later carrying two steaming mugs. Laying them down on top of the coasters that adorned the small coffee, she joined her companion on the black leather cushion.

"So… uhm how's law school?" the brunette hostess started awkwardly.

"Sango we both know why you called me over. Let's just get to the point. I'm a pregnant college student that recently caught her now ex fiancé having sex with another woman in his office. Not the best situation to be in."

Sango was at a loss for words, utterly stunned and not sure how to respond to her friend's rather blunt outburst. "Are you sure they weren't just talking or something?" she questioned pathetically; even she didn't believe the feeble words that escaped her lips.

Kagome shot her a skeptical look before replying, "Unless having sex with your sleazy secretary is the new definition of talking, then no, I'm pretty sure he was cheating on me."

"Hold on, how do you even know all of this? Did you go to his office yesterday on your lunch break, or what? You didn't go out with me and the girls to WacDonald's like you usually do, so that's the only reasonable explanation I can come up with."

Kagome nodded, affirming the older girl's assumptions of her whereabouts.

"I went to the doctor last week and they confirmed that I'm indeed pregnant. So I wanted to surprise him at the office and tell him the good news. I guess that wasn't such a bright idea, huh?"

Sango was confused and honestly starting to fear for Kagome's wellbeing. She didn't shed a single tear during the phone conversation, or the current face-to-face one. Little did she know just how critical of a state her longtime friend was in. The truth is Kagome couldn't feel anything. No emotions whatsoever. She just felt… numb. Like she had nothing left to live for other then the baby. The unborn child growing inside of her womb was the only thing giving her the motive to keep on living.

Otherwise, I'm not sure if I'd have the strength to go on anymore, Kagome thought, caressing her slightly protruding stomach lovingly.

"How did he react when you told him he was going to be a father?" she didn't respond, avoiding eye contact. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"I couldn't. I ran out of the building as soon as I caught them. I can't share the rest of my life with a man that's being unfaithful to me. If I told him, I know he'd be able to convince me to stay. I can't allow that, Sango, I just can't."

"I know Kagome, I know. Listen, we'll get through this together, alright? I promise I'll be right there with you every step of the way," her arms wrapped around Kagome in an embrace that was meant to comfort her, yet she felt nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Lies. Betrayal. Unfaithfulness. Heartbreak. It corrupted the once sweet, innocent Kagome Higurashi to become an emotionless, independent woman as well as the most feared and intimidated lawyer in all Japan. But what corrupted the once sweet girl? More like _who_. How long will she be able to keep her secret before it the past comes to bite her in the ass. Looks like she's not the only one looking for some revenge though. Sesshomaru, former CEO of Inu Inc., knows the perfect way to get revenge on the one person he hates most. Make the ex his beloved brother still has feelings for fall for him. He, too, hides a secret. But as the saying goes, "All secrets have to come out sooner or later". Isn't it all just bittersweet?

**Chapter 2**

"Good morning, Ms. Higurashi," one of my co-workers greeted as I walked by. I spared him a glance and nodded once his way in reply. Walking into my office, I shut the door and took a seat at my desk. I just finished my last case on a woman that was charged for the murder of her husband. She was innocent, so with me on the job, we won the case. The real murderer turned out to be some maniac serial killer that had already claimed six victims' lives. I won't get too much into that, though. Noticing the manila folder on my desk for the first time since I walked in, I opened it and took a peak. Many papers were organized neatly in the folder, but what caught my eye was the picture on top of the pile of papers.

"You have got to be kidding me."

_~*~Bittersweet~*~_

Employees scurried in all different directions, making a path for me as I strode to my office_. _

Pathetic, I thought.

"Good morning, Mr. Taisho," the frantic voice of my secretary greeted.

Walking into my office and sitting at my desk, I noticed my desk phone flashing a red light. New voicemails.

_"I really should get rid of that damned secretary of mine. Just like all the rest of the brainless gold digging whores." _

Repressing a sigh, I pressed a button on the desk phone and soon enough the programmed female voice informed, "You have two new voice messages and one saved message. New message. 'Hey son! Just wanted to remind you about the black and white ball in two weeks! So you better find yourself a date fast. Do try to bring someone with more class and style than your last date. What a mess that was. And who knows, you two might just click and you could finally bare me some grandpups! I mean for Kami's sakes! You're 28 years old and still a bachelor! It's time to find yourself a mate, kiddo.' End of message. To delete this message press 7. To save this message press 1."

Pressing the 7 button I waited for it to continue. I could call Father back later.

"Next new message. 'Hey Sess, it's Inu. Take your finger away from the delete button right now, because it's important. It's about Rin,'" Hearing my precious niece's name, I took my finger away from the mentioned button. "'As you probably already know from Father and the tabloids, Kikyo and I are getting a divorce. She has to stay with someone through the whole process, and I sure as hell ain't givin no stranger that works for the law my kid! Plus, Rin wants to stay with you. Listen, just call me back when you get the damn message. I'm droppin' her off at your place around 10AM today, so you better be there ya bastard.' End of message. There are no new messages."

Looking at my watch, I left the building and drove to my mansion. "Damn. It's a quarter past ten."

"Uncle Sesshomaru, Uncle Sesshomaru!" I heard my niece squeal as I stepped out of my black Lamborghini.

"You're late," Inuyasha snapped as soon as I reached my front door. I ignored the nuisance as Rin held onto my leg. I patted her head gently and walked inside when she let go.

"I need you to bring Rin to a meeting with my new lawyer. This lawyer lady needs to talk to her _alone_without either of the spouses present or whatever."

"Do you even know the name of your lawyer little brother?"

"_Half_-brother, and no. I wouldn't give a shit if her name was Lil' Kim! I've been told that she's the best damn lawyer in all of Tokyo and that's all that matters. Hn, wonder if she's hot."

"You are ridiculous."

"And you need to pull that stick outta your ass! Shit, Sess, you needa get laid bad. No wonder you're always such a damn prick," Inuyasha mumbled the last part, afraid of what his half-brother would do, although he'd never mention that aloud.

"Do you honestly believe that I would allow just any woman the privilege of gracing this Sesshomaru's bed? Unlike you, dear brother, I actually have standards."

"Feh, whatever. I'm outta here. See ya Rin." Inuyasha announced before giving Rin a hug goodbye.

"Bye daddy!" Rin waved enthusiastically as she watched her father's car drive out of view before questioning, "Uncle Sesshomaru?"

"What is it, Rin?"

"Can Rin go play in the garden?"

"Hn," the silver haired demon approved.

As Rin skipped out of the house, Sesshomaru made his way up the stairs to his study. He needed some time to think and plan. The perfect time and chance has finally presented itself and he wasn't going to allow it to slip by. The chance to get revenge on his beloved half-brother has finally revealed itself.

_~*~Bittersweet~*~_

"I want another case to work on, Sir," her voice demanded as she slammed the door close.

"What do you mean you want another case to work on, Higurashi? The client has already paid in advance and has requested your assistance. He simply will not take no for an answer!"

"Mr. Onigumo, I can't take this case. I refuse to," her voice left no room for discussion. Just as she was leaving, Mr. Onigumo voiced, "And why not? You've dealt with much tougher jobs compared to this, and never seemed to have any trouble! Besides, you're the best in the business! Usually, we'd offer the job to someone of lower rank, but this case involves a child, as most divorces do. And I know how personal such cases are to you, which is why I try to assign you many of them. I'm sure you've already read the file, correct?" I nodded. "C'mon Higurashi, do it for the kid. She needs you."

I glared at the man sitting at his desk in front of me. He knew that children were my one weakness. It's one of the main reasons I became a lawyer.

Holding back a sigh I gave in.

_~*~Bittersweet~*~_

Typing in _Higurashi_ in the Google text box, many results surfaced. Clicking on one of the links, an article popped up:

_"Sexy. Merciless. Powerful. In other words, Kagome Higurashi. Tokyo's finest and most successful lawyer has completed yet another case. The case that every detective announced 'cold' has finally been solved, announcing Higurashi's client innocent of the gruesome murder of Hojo Takahara. In Ms. Higurashi's honor, a ball will be hosted in a month's time. Who knows, maybe Japan's most eligible and wanted bachelorette will finally meet her match."_

"Japan's most eligible bachelorette, hmm?" Sesshomaru murmured to himself.

Clicking on the next article, he read, "_It seems as if every man in Japan wants a piece of the sexy, feisty Kagome Higurashi. What else is new? Too bad many men are setting out to get their heart broken by the stoic bachelorette. Ms. Higurashi hasn't accepted a man's presence by her side since her devastating split from ex-fiancé Inuyasha Taisho nearly seven years ago. Man must have been a true moron to lose the most wanted woman in the country. Now for the question that everyone has on their mind, male and female alike: Will another man be lucky enough to break through Kagome's cold barriers and make their way into her heart?"_

Just as Sesshomaru was about to click on another link, he heard his phone ringing.

"Sesshomaru Taisho speaking." He greeted in his usual tone.

"Hello Mr. Taisho. This is Kagome Higurashi."

_~*~Bittersweet~*~_

"Hey Kagome-Chan! So are we still up for tomorrow night?" Sango's voice said on the other end of the line.

"Sorry Sang, I have a meeting with a new client of mine. Rain check?"

"Again Kagome? This is the fifth time in the past three weeks! Pretty soon you're gonna become a workaholic. You need to get out more!" Sango ordered.

"You know I want to, but work comes first. This little girl needs me."

"Another divorce case I'm guessing? Why do you put yourself through this Kagome? You can't keep living like this."

"Like I said, she needs me. I'm not going to simply turn my back on her. That's why I scheduled the meeting with the child and her temporary guardian for as soon as possible. The sooner this case is closed, the sooner she can have peace. Listen Sango-Chan, I need to finish some paperwork before I leave the office so I'll call you later."

After saying a quick goodbye, Kagome hung up the phone and opened her filing cabinet to get to work.

* * *

AN: Since today is my birthday, I decided to update a few of my stories(: So show some appreciation and leave me a few comments! Like a birthday gift haha.

Love,

Tiffany Chanel

* * *

**Next Time on ****Bittersweet: **

"Come Rin, we must meet Ms. Higurashi and we're already running late."

He never expected that the so-called heartless woman has a soft spot after all.

"You are aware that your client is also your ex husband, are you not? Does he know that you are his lawyer?"

"I am quite aware, thank you. It does not matter to me as long as the job is done. I do not mix my business life with my personal life."

"Just what are you planning Sesshomaru?"

"Let's just say that things are about to get very interesting between my half brother's new lawyer and me."


End file.
